Mobile devices, sometimes referred to as handheld devices, have become quite common today. The users of these mobile devices want to have their mobile device updated with current information quite frequently. The process for updating information involves communicating with a fixed device (i.e., server) and is commonly referred to as a synchronization session. Between synchronization sessions, the mobile device may change information in its mobile store and the fixed device may change information in its server store. If the information that is changed in the mobile store and the server store is associated with the same data object, a conflict is detected during the next synchronization session. In these situations, prior systems that synchronized data objects would provide some type of user interface on the mobile device that would indicate that the conflict existed and that the conflict was with a certain object. In one example, the device user would receive a notification regarding the conflict, when, in fact, the information changed on the object associated with the notification had identical information on both devices (i.e., both devices changed a last name field of a contact object from a maiden name to a married name). In addition to the unhelpful user interface that was provided, prior systems would also keep both versions of the data objects having the conflict on both the mobile device and on the fixed device. As one can imagine, keeping both objects wasted memory on the devices and caused extra work for the user to resolve the otherwise duplicate objects. In addition, sending the other version of the object used bandwidth on the data channel between the devices. Thus, there is a need for an improved method for resolving conflicts detected during a synchronization session that enhances the mobile user's experience.